Mujer: El misterio del universo
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: La Verdad le dice a Al, Hablame de las mujeres, Al sudara sangre para responder sobre un tema que desconoce, relato lebemente erotico, basado en el manga, sobre las mujeres de FMA,desde la pespectiva de Al. AlXVerdad.


**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero: **

Desde que descubrí Fullmetal Archemist, siempre he querido hacer un fanfic, pero no encontré un tema apropiado, hay tanto sobre la serie, no me interesaba crear un GarySue o MarySue, la verdad es que no le hace falta, ya tiene suficiente con los maravillosos personajes que tiene para crear mas, podría hacer slash, lemon, o cualquier otro tema candente, pero la verdad es que siento que hay tanto de los homúnculos, que no creí necesario hacer otro más. Se que la autoría de FMA corre a cargo de una mujer, quien muestra un universo mas equilibrado con respecto a los roles, las mujeres pueden pasar de ser victimas a seres independientes, autosuficientes, pero con el suficiente espíritu y corazón que caracteriza a nuestro genero (si, soy mujer también), pero me di cuenta de otro aspecto importante, de toda la cantidad de alquimistas, solo había dos mujeres con este conocimiento en el manga (en el cual me inspiro para este Fic), ¿la razón de esta situación? No entrare en un discurso feminista que ni va al caso. Después me di cuenta de que La Verdad es un ser misterioso, pero que en su misterio siente interés por los humanos, y como Al termino auto sacrificándose por salvar a Ed, ellos (Al y La Verdad) tuvieron un tiempo juntos durante lo que resto del combate final y en lo que Ed veía la forma de resolver el dilema de cómo salvar a su hermano sin usas las alternativas crueles. Esta es solo una perspectiva de la mujer en FMA, a través de los ojos de Al (no un discurso feminista de que la mujer es mejor que el hombre ni ninguna de esas tonterías sin uno no existe el otro), habrá un poco de erotismo en este relato, La Verdad ha tomado también parte de Izumi Curtis, pero será un relato elegante y sin vulgaridad. Al tiene 15 años en ese momento ya. Y apenas esta despertando a la vida.

**La Verdad y La Mujer.**

Ante mi esta este ser, tantos nombres, ninguno lo describen completamente, yo mismo no puedo describirlo, solo se que el esta aquí, a mi lado. Curioso, no tengo miedo, a diferencia de aquel entonces, no estoy asustado.

-Dime… ¿Qué se siente recuperar tu cuerpo después de cuatro años?

-Cinco años… ya son cinco años.

-Pues entonces responde… ¿Cómo se siente?

-Cansado, hambriento, con frio… es maravilloso, como un bebé debe sentir cuando acaba de nacer.

-Pero la diferencia es que al nacer, eres protegido, eres consolado, aquí estas desprovisto de cualquier tipo de protección ¿no te angustias ante esto?

-Algo- me senté, se que puedo hacerlo a pesar de no existir suelo aquí, porque existe una fuerza que me mantiene suspendido- pero se que mi hermano encontrara la forma de sacarme de aquí.

-Eso será interesante de ver, él dio su brazo la otra vez, solo pudo sacar de aquí tu alma, no pudo sacar tu cuerpo, el cual sobrevivió gracias al vinculo creado en esa ocasión, tu cuerpo se nutria del cuerpo de tu hermano.

Esta justo frente a mi, percibo su sonrisa, extraño, no debería notarlo, pero lo hago.

-La pregunta es ¿Qué tendrá que dar a cambio por un ser humano completo?

-Eso ya lo dijiste- trato de estar tranquilo, como si no debiera demostrar alguna emoción como miedo o incertidumbre, no se cual será su reacción si muestro miedo, ¿podría arrojarme al interior de la puerta, dejarme ahí hasta que mis neuronas cerebrales queden consumidas por tanta información, hasta que yo (hablo a otro nivel, refiriéndome al yo) haya desaparecido completamente? Como saberlo, no puedo comprender este nivel de pensamiento, no soy psiquiatra.

-¿Comprendes que ahora ya no compartes ningún vinculo? Sin ese vinculo compartido con tu hermano, no duraras mucho. – dijo mientras se alejaba nuevamente de mi.

Me he quedado en silencio. No quiero pensar en Ed sacrificándose nuevamente solo para que yo viva. Tampoco lograra ese ser, sea quien sea en realidad, (El Mundo, La Verdad, el Todo, Yo) queme arrepienta de mi decisión, de todas formas habría terminado aquí. Mi tiempo, el que me había prestado mi hermano, ya había acabado. Fue mejor regresarle a mi querido hermano lo que sacrifico por mí. No me arrepiento.

-Tal vez debería aprovechar esta situación mientras dure, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de escuchar a un humano sobre su visión del mundo. Además existe un tema que personalmente me intriga. Sobre todo desde que ella me visitó aquella vez.

¿De qué esta hablando? ¡Se refiere a mi Maestra!

-Debo admitir que he sido visitado en muchas ocasiones, ustedes los humanos parecen tener problemas para respetar los tabúes, se les dice no toques eso, y es cuando mas desean tocarlo, aunque sea peligroso. No son más que unos niños rebeldes.

-No es tan simple, siempre hay una razón por la cual un humano se atreve a incurrir en una falta, no es una disculpa, solo es que la desesperación y el dolor siegan a las personas por momentos.

-También la ambición. La razón por la que el pequeño homúnculo pudo llegar tan lejos es a causa de esa ambición, manipulando a los humanos que locamente anhelan vivir más allá de de su esperanza de vida, no comprendiendo que el poco tiempo que tiene es un regalo que desperdician sintiendo miedo hacia la muerte. La muerte es parte de este ciclo llamado existencia.

-Soy uno con el todo- le digo mientras me parece poder ver el rostro de mi hermano en esa silueta luminosa, ¿o es un reflejo de mi propio rostro? Ahora que lo pienso, este rostro, mi rostro, se parece tanto al suyo. Nunca lo había notado, creí que éramos diferentes de niños, ahora se que esas diferencias eran las que nos unen.

-Una verdad que fue distorsionada para manipular a gente ignorante, pero me estoy alejando de ese tema que me interesa. Es un desperdicio hablar de eso.

-¿de que gustarías que habláramos entonces?-La Verdad es extraña en ocasiones.

-Como ya te dije, me han visitado una gran cantidad de humanos en los últimos cientos de años. Pero solo una mujer logro llegar hasta aquí, de eso estoy sorprendido.

-¿La Verdad también se llega a sorprender?- lo dije sin pensarlo, siento que he cometido un error grande en verdad.

-Mas bien estoy intrigado, veras, el humano fue creado dividido en dos géneros, genéticamente, conectado, genómicamente distinto en esos dos grupos, hombre y mujer fueron creados parafraseando algunos de sus textos mas antiguos. Mentalmente comparten una misma capacidad, es lo que me intriga, ¿cual es la razón por la cual solo una mujer llego a visitarme? El conocimiento de la alquimia es accesible a cualquier ser humano, pero solo unos cuantos se interesan en ella, hombres y mujeres, pero solo hombres parecen avanzar realmente en ella, solo una mujer ha llegado a ver la verdad. ¿Cual fue el impedimento de las mujeres para llegar hasta aquí en comparación los hombres? Es de eso que quiero que me hables, háblame de ese ser llamado mujer, sin reprimirte en ningún aspecto.

-¡¿Estas entendiendo lo que me estas pidiendo?- yo no se nada de las mujeres, siento mucho calor en este momento, y eso que sentía como temblaba de frio.

-Jejejeje, ¿que sucede hermano pequeño del pequeño alquimista? Para una mente privilegiada con el don de la inteligencia en los asuntos de la Comprensión, destrucción y reconstrucción de la materia, esta pregunta debería se una insignificancia.

-Te estas burlando ¿verdad?-Siento que voy a llorar, no entiendo por que me siento así, puedo hablar de cualquier tema relacionado con la ciencia a la que he dedicado mi vida, ¿pero no puedo hablar de un tema tan mundano como es La Mujer?

-Podemos hacer un trato, yo te apoyare a que vivas un poco mas, pero depende que tipo de información puedas aportar para aclararme esta duda.

-Mmmm…- creo que me siento mareado, necesito respirar.

-Vamos, estas en esa edad en la que solo piensan los hombres en mujeres.

-Pace los últimos 5 años de mi vida sin un cuerpo y unida mi alma a una armadura, cuyos restos están por allá.- digo temblando.

-Jejejejejeje, toma esto como parte de tu crecimiento como individuo, eres ese niños que vio el mundo sin tener ojos, has visto a las personas de una forma que ningún otro podrá ver, viste a la mujer, ese ser cuya vida trae vida, cuenta solamente lo que has visto. Hermano pequeño.

-Creo que no comprendes el predicamento en que me pones.

-Deja que te ayude un poco – Esta poniendo una de sus manos sobre mis ojos, me siento ciego, pero no es una ceguera en la oscuridad, es distinta, es tan luminoso.- ¿por que mis ojos no se queman?

-Tranquilo, déjate ir…

-¿Vas a quitarme mi experiencia? ¿Es a cambio de mi vida?- la idea de que mi memoria sea mutilada como La Verdad ha mutilado cuerpos me aterra, sin mis recuerdos no quedaría nada de mi que Ed pudiera rescatar. Trato de quitar su mano de mis ojos, pero no puedo, estoy tan débil, siento que el me recuesta, ¡Hermano, ayúdame!

-No temas, nada se te quitara, lo que harás por mi es compartir tu conocimiento, solo quiero que veas dentro de ti y me hables.

-No entiendo…

-Solo ve dentro de ti y busca esa información que deseo…

Se siente tan cálido aquí…

**Notas finales:**

Al comenzara este viaje de autodescubrimiento, espero que les fuste y siguán de cerca, no será un viaje largo, pero será interesante ver que es lo que piensa uno de los personajes mas dulces de este anime sobre el sexo opuesto. Por favor déjenme comentarios.


End file.
